


Corruption

by revengeworld



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Android, Android Reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Kylo had worked for years on this project. His goal, to make the perfect soldier but everything changed when Snoke found out about his little project.





	Corruption

“I´m adding a new voice chip and connect it with a copper aluminum mixed wire.” Kylo mumbled while he connected said materials, bright sparks coming from his tool.

Since years he had secretly worked on this project and today might be the day he would finally succeed.

“New software is uploaded. Panels closed. Starting system run in 3…2…1” Kylo slowly reached out his hands, his fingers running through the synthetic hair before he pressed a small panel hidden in the neck of the android.

A small light ran over his finger to scan his fingerprint before the eyes of the robot lit up with a neon purple glow before returning to its normal, more human, colour.

“Initiate Startup.” he commanded while letting his thumb run over the synthetic skin, which almost felt like the warm skin of a real human.

The Android blinked and a soft confirming beep could be heard.

“Initiating Startup. Hello Master Ren.” Its voice was calm and Kylo couldn’t contain his proud smile. It worked…. It really had worked!

“Would you like to proceed with the Setup?” the Android asked after a while without instructions.

“Engage System Checkup.” he answered the question.

Another blink and a soft beep and he waited for the results while cleaning up his desk.

“System Check Up complete. Software stable. Components connected and fully functional. No System failures discovered.” Kylo fingers gently laid themselves on the Androids chin before pushing it´s face up.

“Good work…. Y/N.” it was the first name that came to his mind since he had created her and had seen her finished face.

“Let’s test your movement. Engage movement Test 1. Standing up and walking.” he spoke into the microphone of his recorder to document his progress.

Another blink from her eyes and the soft familiar confirming beep, before she slowly stood up and walked a few steps before stopping. Kylo inspected every small movement of her and nodded satisfied.

“Movement is smooth and doesn’t seem unnatural.” snipping with his fingers it was the sign for Y/N to return to his side.

Grabbing her under her chin, he pressed it up so he could take a closer look in her eyes. He held up a bright flashlight.

“Focus on light.” hearing the familiar beep he looked through the magnifying glass. Nobody would be able to tell that she wasn’t human, besides him of course.

His creation… somehow he still couldn’t believe that he was able to create somewhat of life. Kylo was so familiar with the destructions he created, that something like this was almost unbelievable to him.

He continued to look at her and finished his first examinations until they were interrupted by a knock on his metal door.

“Engage hiding.” immediately Y/N walked towards his closet and climbed into it before closing the sliding door again, while Kylo quickly shoved his tools in drawers before opening the door.

It was one of the technicians who nodded shortly before holding up a black bag.

“The things you have asked for, Commander. Do you need anything else?”

“No, you can go.” he mumbled quietly while nodding to the worker.

“I put a bit extra in.” the technician nodded and turned on his heels.

Taking a quick glance inside the bag, they were a few wires, tools and other miscellaneous things that he could need with his work on Y/N.

Quickly snipping his fingers when he remembered that she was still hiding in the closet, Y/N immediately crawled out again to stand by his side.

Laying one of his big hands on her head, he stroked it lightly.

“Good Girl.” he praised while she looked up at him, eagerly waiting for his next order and Kylo smirked a little. If his plan would work, soon the First Order wouldn’t need to steal children anymore to build their armies and could use Androids, like Y/N.

“Sit down.” he said.

“Yes, Master.” in an instant she sat in her usual place, which was another thing that made him proud. Y/N was moving and speaking, something he would’ve never expected, especially in all those frustrating moments when nothing seemed to work. The chair where her body had sat so still and lifeless for years, but now her eyes were following him, while she waited for further instructions.

“Lean your head forward.” while he listened to her small beep, he rummaged through the bag before he carefully pulled a big bottle with violet fluid out of it.

“This should give you enough energy for a while… Open Main Panel.” slowly the small panel in her neck lifted and Kylo continued to connect her with a tube to the bottle.

“We will try out your abilities in fighting later … I really hope everything will work out.” he mumbled while brushing over his eyes.

“I’m sure it will Master.” a smile appeared on her lips and Kylo grinned back at her.

“You should take a look in your Database, I have uploaded a lot for you to learn.” he explained to her while tipping away on his keyboard.

“Thank you Master.” closing her eyes, she let the informations run through her system.

While Kylo was completely occupied in his work, Y/N sat quietly in her chair, the new informations already having an influence on her when she started to swing with her legs a bit.

“Energy Refill completed. Energy Levels should suffice for approximately 27 days 5 hours 34 minutes and 12 seconds.” opening her eyes again, they stayed in the neon violet colour before they turned back to normal.

“Good, remind me on the 20th day to refill you.” Kylo slandered behind her before closing her main panel.

Looking down her back he let his fingers run down her spine. The provisionally Tank Top, that was his own, was way too big for her small and almost fragile body.

Suddenly Kylo furrowed his brows. She wasn´t fragile, he knew that himself, then why did that thought suddenly cross his mind? Maybe even he started to think that she could be human.

Kylo let his fingers run through her hair before he sighed.

“We will get you something more fitting before we start with the training. Otherwise, it would make no sense if I can’t see the progress you’re making.” when Kylo called someone from the tailoring section, Y/N quietly stalked through his apartment.

For her, it turned soon in a game of identifying objects and feeling textures for the first time to combine and expand her knowledge.

Stopping in front of a drawer her fingers wandered over the black and silver helmet, knowing that it belonged to her Master and Creator.

Carefully picking it up, she started to scan the material and electronic inside it, before setting it down on her own head. Like the clothes it was too big for her, but when it closed it tightened enough to stay on her head when she moved.

Hearing Kylos loud snip, she quickly returned into his little tinkering room, where she awoke for the first time.

When he turned around to her, Kylo couldn’t contain his chuckle.

“I see your curiosity is already increasing.”

“It would seem like it Master!” she spoke enthusiastic, but hearing it through the voice distorter made him laugh even more.

Laying both of his hands against her neck, he opened the latches and the familiar hiss echoed through the room before he lifted it to reveal her smiling face.

He could tell just by looking into her eyes that she was eager for her next order and to learn more. But for now, he would need to tune it down a bit.

Like usual he laid his hand under her chin and pushed it up a bit.

“Listen closely, soon a person will be here. You will not talk to them or look at them. This is for every person, besides me. Do you understand?” hearing his stern tone she immediately seemed concerned.

“Of course Master.”

That’s how it went for the next few weeks. Day and Night every free second he had, Kylo tried to improve Y/Ns body or her fighting style. Nobody was allowed to talk or look at her, he didn’t want anything tainting her, the way she would see things or the progress she had already made.

Soon she would probably be ready to be presented to Supreme Leader Snoke, a perfect soldier and perfect spy.

But now that this year’s long project seemed to come to an end, Kylo didn´t know if he would be ready for it. Had he really thought this through? How was he supposed to make more like her when it took him years just to make her work. Would they even be able to work with the plans he had made? The Software he had programmed? Would every single one look like her?

Opening his eyes again, he was already awake for hours even though he had tried to sleep. For a moment Y/Ns violet eyes flickered in the dark.

“Come here… I thought I put you in Rest Mode?” he mumbled tired with a deep voice, while she was already crawling into his bed and sat down close next to him.

“You mumbled in your sleep. My Warning System started. Are you alright, Master Kylo?” she asked while he laid his hand against her face.

“I’m okay…”

“With an 89,7% chance I can determine that was a lie, Master.” Y/N answered instead and he shook his head a little.

“Shush you little Traitor.” placing his hand in her neck, Kylo pulled her down onto his chest. In a weird way, her warm body calmed him.

“Besides didn´t I tell you to stop calling me Master? Kylo is enough.” with a loud yawn he closed his eyes.

“Yes Kylo.” she answered and he brushed gently over her head.

“Good Girl.”

“Are you worried about tomorrow? I will do my best to make you proud.” Y/N tried to reassure him, it was the only logical thing he could be worried about. That she would fail in front of his own Master, the Supreme Leader Snoke.

“I know you will make me proud.” with a small smile he looked down at her face that was resting on his chest. But he was worried if Snoke would approve if not the worst he could do was to destroy her. And if Kylo would be honest, it was a painful thought to lose her, not because he made her and put so much work into perfecting her, no. Y/N wasn´t just a robot to him anymore, which would be a weakness in Snokes eyes.

Leaning against the metal wall in the training room, Kylo watched Y/N while she elegantly walked between the body’s which were already laying on the floor while she readied herself for the last opponent who was circling her.

In an instant, she had pounced onto her enemy and soon he was joining the unconscious bodies on the ground.

“She is really good, I can´t believe that you just found her.” Phasma walked next to him and watched the new recruit. Officially Y/N was brought on board just a few days ago as Kylos apprentice and because she could always predict her opponents next moves everyone just thought she would be force sensitive instead of a very fine-tuned analyzing program.

“Yeah…” he only answered and snipped with his fingers. Quickly jumping between the body’s Y/N soon pressed herself against his chest.

“You did very well. Come on we need to get ready…”

Even Phasma noticed how nervous the Commander was and wished them good luck before she started her own training.

Back in their quarters, Kylo quickly entered the bathroom for a shower while Y/N dressed in her uniform and waited right next to the door.

“We have 15 minutes left.” Y/N called out after a while since she didn’t hear anything from her Master. Not getting an answer, she looked to the closed door.

“Kylo?” knocking on the door, it slowly opened. Entering the steamy room she looked around in search for him.

With a towel over his head, Kylo stepped out of the shower, trying to rub his hair dry.

“Kylo, we don’t have much time left.” she said again and Kylo just flinched while he pulled the towel down to cover his middle.

“Y/N!! For star’s sake!” brushing his wet hair out of his face he took a deep breath. Of course, she had no idea of personal space or privacy, something he should have thought to put in in the first place.

“Did I do something wrong? I´m sorry… I …” watching while she looked down at the ground like a scolded animal he slowly laid his arm around her waist, after he had wrapped the towel loosely around his hip.

“No! No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” leaning his forehead against hers, she knew how sincere he meant it.

“Only 10 more minutes.” Y/N whispered when she saw that he had his eyes closed.

“I will be ready by then. Wait outside, please.” when she was about to turn around, he suddenly laid his hand quickly onto her neck, looking deep into her eyes before brushing over her cheek with his thumb.

With confusion her brows furrowed then this was messing with her instructions it seemed like he wanted her to go but on the other hand, he wanted her to stay.

Letting go he nodded to the door, the sign for her to go.

When she was back in his bedroom, she didn’t know what to do for a moment. She never had experienced for her Master to be so conflicted with his own decisions.

Preparing his clothes, she was just cleaning Kylo’s Helmet when he entered the room.

He was quick to put everything on before he leaned down to Y/N and let her carefully place the helmet on his head.

“Let’s go.”

Walking through the dark Corridors, Y/N slowly took his hand when they came closer and closer to the throne room.

They stopped in front of the heavy door and Kylo took one last look at Y/N while she let go of him and the heavy doors opened with a hiss.

As soon as they stood in front of the Supreme Leader, both were quick to kneel before him.

“So this is your little wonder?” the Supreme Leader’s voice was cold but intrigued.

“Yes Supreme Leader. Her name is Y/N.” standing back up, both of them waited.

“Come closer.” the cold voice demanded, but Y/N stood still, not moving at all.

“It’s alright, go.” Kylo was encouraging her and she slowly stepped closer to the thin outstretched hand.

“I see you made her very obedient to your word.” Snoke said and took a closer look at her. If even he wouldn’t notice what she was at first, Kylos project would be the biggest success in a long time.

“Let’s put her to the test then.” the guards in their red armor that had stood back, for now, stepped closer and had her surrounded.

It took a long time until Snoke interrupted the fight when Y/N was hit the first time. Since they were no lethal weapons involved she wouldn’t be able to get hurt, but Kylo still clenched his hands into fists when it happened.

“Very promising…” Kylo’s Master mumbled, his eyes still fixated on the new apprentice.

Y/N had a frustrated look on her face, thinking that she had failed and disappointed Kylo.

Snipping with his fingers, she immediately left the space in front of the throne and stopped in front of Kylo, who nodded towards her since she couldn’t see his smile under the heavy mask.

“You did very well.” he whispered, before lightly touching her hand to show her somehow how proud he was while trying not to show his affection towards her in front of his master.

“Where did you say you found her?” General Hux asked.

“Oh, he didn’t find her. He made her.” Snoke grinned slightly.

“So she is…”

“An Android, yes.” Kylo finished the Generals sentence and laid his hand on Y/Ns shoulder, who of course ignored everyone else.

“A very good one I must admit.” Snoke mumbled and waved to Y/N so she would step closer again.

Looking up to Kylo, he nodded and she slowly approached the thin man in his throne.

In an instant she was laying on the ground, pressed down by the electricity Snoke shot through her body.

Kylo wanted to step forward but if he would disobey, there was the possibility that Snoke would just destroy her.

Standing still and seeing her painful expression he began to shake, one wrong move and he could lose her.

Gritting her teeth in pain, Y/N suddenly pushed herself of the ground with shaking arms. It took every bit of her strength, but she was able to fling a knife in the Leaders direction which pinned the sleeve of his garment against his throne.

For a moment Kylo thought that Snoke would just destroy her now, but instead he just smiled creepily, while the Android fell back to the ground, the violet liquid leaking out of her nose.

Without thinking clearly, Kylo took a step closer, which got Snokes attention while one of the red Knights freed him.

„Go on, take her. Refine her, she will be a good soldier, if you‘re able to perfect her.“

„Yes, Supreme Leader.“ kneeling down next to Y/Ns body, he carefully picked her up, before slowly walking out of the throne room. As soon as the doors hissed shut, he broke into a sprint, making stormtroopers and other First Order Members jump out of his way.

When he arrived in his sleeping quarters he gently laid her down on his work desk before tossing away his helmet.

„No, no. Y/N come on, wake up!“ opening a few panels he connected her with his system to let a checkup run over her.

While this was running, Kylo tried to find the leak that caused her ‚blood‘ to drip out of her nose. Since voice orders didn’t reach her anymore he needed to do everything manually. It took hours to get to a point where he was sure that Y/N would be fine which for him felt like an eternity.

“Please… please wake up…” when the system check didn’t find anything worrisome he gently laid his hand in her neck, to start her up again. For a moment nothing happened and he really thought he had lost her, but when her eyes opened he quickly pulled her up in his arms.

Hearing a small wince from her, Kylo carefully loosened his grip.

“What’s wrong?” it couldn’t be that she really… felt pain. This wasn’t something he put in her program. No pain, no emotional attachments… she was supposed to be the perfect soldier.

Y/N was holding her chest and it seemed like she was breathing heavy, even though she didn’t need air to live.

“I don’t know … everything hurts…” her voice broke and Kylo could feel a sting in his heart.

“No Y/N, this isn’t possible. You’re not human, you can’t feel!” Laying his big hands on her shoulder he tried to calm her down, but it provoked the opposite. With a swift motion of her arms, the Android had slapped his hand away and stood on her shaking legs.

“Then why do I still feel it?! The torment?! And the Pain!” she screamed at him.

“Why didn’t you help me? You just stood there, watching, while he tortured me…” holding onto the wall behind her, she looked hurt at him and Kylo looked shocked on when tears were streaming down her cheeks.

“Why did you abandon me?” slowly sliding down the wall, Y/N soon fell on her knees.

“I didn’t abandon you, Y/N. I never could do that…” Kylo whispered, before carefully picking her up in his arms.

“And still, you did nothing…” his jaw tensed while hearing her words.

“If I had he would have kill… destroyed you. I knew I could repair you after his test but if he would have destroyed you … I would’ve lost you… I’m nothing without you.” cupping her face, he leaned his forehead against hers after setting her down on his bed.

“And I would be nothing without you…” closing her eyes, Y/Ns last tears were rolling over her cold face.

“But please, never make me go to this man again …”

Only nodding to her request, Kylo couldn’t believe how broken she looked and he ordered her to rest for now. While he was pulling his blanket over her body, he watched her closely.

It looked just as if she was a sleeping normal girl, sometimes twitching as if she was having a nightmare.

He was confused, to say the least. How could she be even more human now? Feelings? Pain? She was afraid of Snoke which under the circumstances would be normal for a real living being, but for her it should not have an effect at all.

Standing up he walked back into his workroom, his eyes flying over the detailed analyses the System Check Up had provided.

Shocked he let himself fall back into his chair. Caught in his thoughts he let his fingers brush over his jaw while his eyes were focused on the sleeping figure in his bed.

Nothing of the code he originally programmed, was left. It seemed like she had completely rearranged everything. Y/N was now deciding for herself, thinking, feeling. Snokes durability test had made her this desperate to change herself to benefit both Kylo and her.

Sitting there in silence his leg was bouncing nervously.

He could just fix it, not tell her and do it right now while she slept. Grabbing one of his tools tightly until his knuckles turned white, Kylo suddenly sighed.

His hand let go of whatever he was holding and he slowly made his way back to her.

Sitting down next to her, he was about to brush a few strands of hair out of her face, when Y/N suddenly grabbed his wrist. Her eyes filled with fear.

“Are you going to deactivate me now?” she asked while he gently caressed her cheek, knowing that he had seen that she had overthrown everything he had worked at.

“I could never do that to you… and you know it.”

“I know …” slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, Kylo was already leaning down to press his lips onto her unexpected warm ones.

Soon he was laying over her, completely melted into this heated kiss until he broke away from her completely out of breath.

This would change everything.

 

In the next few weeks, Kylo kept his promise to her and not let Y/N near the Throne Room or his Master. For Snoke he always had a new excuse why she wasn’t with him, she wasn’t perfect yet, she is training or loading. Just anything that was postponing the next test Snoke would make her endure.

Especially now since she was completely thinking for herself and deciding for herself, it would be dangerous for her if the Supreme Leader found out.

But for Kylo it was the best thing that could’ve happened. Entering his sleeping quarters he got immediately jumped at from Y/N who was holding onto him tightly.

“Did somebody miss me?” he asked with a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

“I think so…” Y/N answered honestly and laid one hand on her chest, where normally a heart would be.

Gently caressing her cheek he started to smile.

“That is enough for me.” leaning down towards her he gently pressed his lip against hers. When they separated he could notice a dark violet hue on her cheeks due to her different colored ‘blood’.

“I need to go again soon, but I wanted to make sure you are okay.” he explained and her expression changed into a frown.

“I have a prisoner… if we give her to Snoke. It might be our chance to leave all of this…” kneeling down in front of her, Kylo gently took her hands.

“Just trust me on this, okay?” he asked and even though she was still concerned Y/N nodded softly.

Hours later she would regret this decision. Running and falling through the snowy forest, Y/N tried to find Kylo. He hadn’t returned when the evacuation alarm started to blare through the whole base and even though he had ordered her to stay with Phasma in those situations, Y/N disobeyed and was on the search for him.

Hearing his scream, her head immediately snapped in that direction before she broke into a sprint.

Quickly drawing her weapons, she averted the attack from the person that was standing over Kylo.

His vision was blurry and he could only make out the glow from Y/Ns two sabers, each in one hand.

“Y/N… no…” trying to stretch out his hand, he fell back onto the cold ground.

“Don’t move! I will get you out of here!” she called over while dodging another hit from Rey with ease.

Ready to pounce on her, Y/N made herself ready for her next attack until both woman suddenly stopped, feeling the earth under their feet rumble before it broke apart between them. Watching her for another moment, Y/N soon returned to Kylos side.

“I’m here! I will get you out of here I promise.” cutting off pieces of fabric from her robe, she tried to tend to his wounds while sending Phasma an emergency message.

Kylo whimpered slightly before he lost consciousness and she gently cupped his face. Leaning down to him, Y/N leaned her forehead against his.

“We will get out of this …” she whispered, her eyes closed while the world around them broke apart.

Kylo woke in and out of his daze while the medical droids were taking care of him. Noticing Y/N leaning against a wall in the background he tried to reach out for her, but his arm was to weak.

At first, she resisted his pleading eyes, but soon she carefully stepped closer to take his shaking hand.

He knew by the look in her eyes that she was angry with him and he couldn’t hold that against her. Letting a shaky but relieved breath escape his lips, Kylo closed his eyes again knowing that she would be right by his side.

Slowly opening his eyes again, he was looking at the ceiling of his room. Laying a hand over his eyes for a moment, Kylo looked down on himself. He was mostly covered in the black bandages the First Order was using until he noticed Y/N.

It seemed she was in her rest mode, her hands and head were resting on the last space on his torso that wasn’t injured.

Brushing over her cheek, her eyes immediately opened, glowing in the vibrant purple before they turned back to normal.

Even though it was quite dark in the room, Kylo noticed her accusing gaze.

“I’m sorry I underestimated you…” he whispered gently starting to brush through her hair.

“We could have done it that day. But you left me behind…” she hissed quietly and her eyebrows turned into a frown.

“Well, that happens when you worry about someone. Even if you know they are very capable to defend themselves, you just want them safe.” he explained calmly.

“That is just how it is when you are in love…” with a sighed he closed his eyes, soon feeling her lips on his.

“Yeah, I know that now…” she mumbled while pulling the blanket over his body.

“Do you need anything?” brushing his hair away, Y/N watched his relaxed face.

“No, just you …” laying back beside him she gently took his hand, her eyes focused on his sleeping face and she swore herself to kill the woman who had harmed him.

But in the next few days, everything changed, he distanced himself from her and she knew that he was talking to the woman she hated so much.

Sitting on a metal tube, she was overlooking the hangar without being noticed by anybody.

For a while now she was watching the ships leave this place and she wished she could be on one of them.

That was the original plan Kylo and her had agreed on, but now she wasn’t so sure anymore.

Was he still sticking to this plan? Did he even want to leave with her anymore?

“There you are…” letting herself fall backward she soon hung upside down in front of Kylo.

“I hate the tracker, I don’t want it anymore.” crossing her arms in front of her chest, Kylo only shook his head for a moment while playing with her hair.

“It stays, otherwise you would just vanish on me. Come on, I got something special for you.”

Raising an eyebrow she looked at his outstretched hand before she jumped down and took it. Quietly following him through the corridors, they ended back in his quarters were she instantly walked into the workshop. The only reason he would get her was to improve something on her. It felt like she would never be good enough for him.

For a moment she felt disappointment until she noticed something on his desk that let her eyes widen.

“It’s your new bio-component. You will be able to eat food and turn it into fuel for your body without any need to refill like usual.” Kylo explained and pulled off his gloves.

“When we leave and live out there you will be just like everyone else and nobody will suspect us.” Letting his lips rest on her forehead for a moment Kylo slowly got rid of his cape.

“Will you let me?” he asked since she hadn’t moved yet, still staring at her new component, before she got rid of her uniform and laid down on the table with a small happy smirk on her lips.

Relieved that he still was thinking of their future outside the First Order. Y/N watched him work his magic and since she woken up for the first time she needed to admit that he had made so much progress in his tinkering.

“Close your panels.” he mumbled and cleaned of his instruments.

“How does it feel?” feeling his hand against her cheek, she leaned into his warm touch.

“It feels good, I’m sure it will work like intended.” sitting back up, she pulled her clothes back on.

“You can try it out right now if you want. I can order you a bit of food.”

“Won’t you be staying with me?”

“I’m sorry, but Snoke wants to see me.” putting on his leather gloves again, she looked disappointed down to the ground.

Gently laying his hand under her chin, he pushed her face up again before pulling her into a soft kiss.

“We can leave this all behind soon, I promise.” he whispered against her lips and she nodded while her fingers were clawing into his jacket, not wanting to let go just yet.

Holding her closer, Kylo only sighed.

“I will be back as soon as I can, promise.” leaving a last kiss on her forehead, he left.

While Kylo was going to the throne room, Y/N had gotten a bit of food from the cafeteria and was now making her way back to the hanger in her little hiding spot.

Munching on the different things, she was controlling her vitals to see if the new component was doing its job right when she suddenly noticed the two red knights right under her.

Carefully adjusting her position so that they wouldn’t notice her, she listened closely to their words.

Hours later, Kylo was waiting in the hanger, his eyes fixated on Y/Ns usual hiding spot near the ceiling. It was empty and he was worrying where she was off to. When he had returned from Snoke their sleeping quarters were empty and he had no time to track her.

Especially now that Rey would arrive on the Finalizer and he could hand her over to the Supreme Leader, it was troubling him not to know where she had vanished to. And while Snoke would be occupied with Rey, he and Y/N would have a chance to escape.

Restraining his prisoner, they were making their way to the elevator to the throne room. Mentally Kylo made himself ready to stand in front of his Master again, this time making sure that his plan wouldn’t fail.

But when the door opened and he could see the throne room he knew it had failed before he could’ve even known.

Both him and Rey looked shocked at the figure that was still standing with her back to them, one lightsaber in each hand and the cloak covered in blood from the dead bodies on the ground, Snokes decapitated head laying next to Y/Ns feet.

“For once I’m glad that you’re late…” Y/N mumbled while she turned around to them. With wide steps Kylo made his way towards her, leaving Rey behind. His arm snaked around Y/Ns waist pulling her up against his chest before he kissed her.

They broke in such an intimate kiss that it made Rey uncomfortable and even ashamed to have witnessed it in the first place.

Averting her eyes from that scene they landed on the dead bodies around them. What would happen now?

And the same question went through the other two heads. Just how should they proceed now? Their tormenter was dead and they finally were free, but now what? Should they flee like they had planned or use the advantage of this situation?

“Kylo we should go … use the opportunity to flee…we can finally have our freedom.” she whispered while gently caressing his cheek. For a moment he closed his eyes a victorious smile on his lips.

“Y/N… you already gave us our freedom! We can have the galaxy if we want.” cupping her face, he kissed her again but when they separated her eyes were fixated on Rey.

“Only if you let me kill her… she almost took you away from me. I’m not taking that risk again.” and her eyes told him that she wouldn’t accept a no.

“Of course, we don’t need her anymore. Do with her as you please.” letting his arm sink, Y/N already sprinted towards Rey while she tried to escape to the elevator.

With one precise jump, Y/N landed on the other woman’s back and pressed her down onto the cold metal floor.

“Ben!! I thought you changed?!” she called out to Kylo as a last resort.

“Oh I didn’t, I just wanted to ensure her safety. I would have sacrificed you any time if it meant for Y/N to be safe.” his eyes were still on the dead corpse of his tormenter for so many years.

“Y/N, wait.”

She was already holding her lightsaber up high to pierce it through Reys back and shot him a glare.

“Why should I?!” hissing at him, she was ready to get this over with until the door of the elevator opened a second time.  
General Hux and the Knights of Ren were rushing inside. The Knights immediately circled both women and pointed their weapon at Rey.

“What in the stars name happened?” Hux asked, slowly stepping closer.

“The scavenger killed him… all of them.” Kylo turned calmly around and for a moment Hux squinted his eyes in suspicion until the other continued.

“We will hold her as a prisoner, Y/N can take care of that.”

Rey wanted to protest but all of the Knights and Kylo pushed her down with the force and Y/N only snickered.

“I bet we will have a lot of fun…” letting her saber sink, he held it close against Rey’s face.

After the Knights were escorting a devastated Rey out of the throne room into a high-security cell that would be guarded by every single one of the them until Y/N would take over.

While droids were cleaning up the mess, Kylo was watching over them sitting in the throne.

Hux couldn’t do much about Kylo being the new Supreme Leader and he knew if he would say something against him, Y/N would kill him in an instant without wasting another thought on it.

“I will prepare everything against the Resistance, now that we have their trump card, Supreme Leader.” bowing the slightest with his head, the General was the last one to leave the throne room.

Now that they were alone, Y/N was slowly walking to Kylo before she straddled his lap.

When she looked into his eyes, he knew that her Master was drunken with the Power he suddenly had and she was glad that she was the one who provided him with it.

Laying his hand into her neck, Kylo pulled her closer before his plum lips clashed against hers, the other hand wandered down her site to forcefully pull her even closer.

“I should go. Make sure my little prisoner doesn’t miss me too much. I don’t want her alive any longer than need be.” placing another softer kiss on his lips, Kylo smiled at her.

“You’re right. We have a war to win.”


End file.
